


stretch

by ruined



Series: word prompts #1 [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruined/pseuds/ruined
Summary: "You're awake!" She spins in a circle, delighted.





	stretch

**Author's Note:**

> I realised that this wouldn't really fit in canon bc they rewrote history to fit Dawn in, so Dru would already knew she existed hence the canon divergence tag.

Dawn comes to. 

She feels the ache in her bones, like she's had a double period of P.E. She tries to stretch, and finds herself unable to move. 

Memories flash these her head quickly; a pale woman approaching, movements light and childlike, but setting off warning bells in Dawn's head. The women recognising her last name. A blow to her head when she tried to run. 

Dawn gasps and opens her eyes to find herself in a dark room, chained to the wall. 

"Buffy's going to kill me," she whines, tipping her head back. Then: "ow!" As her her head starts to throb. 

Another head wound. Because she's been kidnapped. Again. Buffy is really going to kill her this time. 

A woman, the one who knocked her out, appears, walking into the - room? cave? lair? - lair. The ends of her white dress flit around her ankles. 

"You're awake!" She spins in a circle, delighted. 

And insane, Dawn thinks. Panic tightens in her stomach, her throat. 

"Who are you?" Dawn asks, when the woman has stopped spinning. She starts to dance, swaying her hips and twisting her arms above her head, ignoring Dawn completely. 

Minutes go by, and Dawn realises she's moving to the beat of Dawn's heart. Suddenly a lot more frightened, Dawn struggles against her restraints, and yells, "what do you want from me?" 

The woman looks at her and laugh, loud and light, head tipping back. Dawn blinks and the woman is in her face, two fingers under her jaw to tilt her head up. 

"You call to the skies. Your blood, you're existence. You are the key," she whispers, eyes wide with excitement. "You will part the skies and bring forth a flood. Of death, destruction. The world has never seen anything like it." 

"I'm just a human," Dawn whimpers, shoulders sagging. She can't stop herself from crying, even though experience has told her that just makes the monsters happier. 

The woman growls, low and inhuman. Her face changes, and Dawn cries out. 

Vampire. 

"You are so much more," the woman says. She's serious. She leans in closer, until they're noses brush. "No one knows what you're worth. Just how important you are."

"What does that mean?" Dawn sobs through her tears, frustrated at the riddles and scared out of her mind. 

"You'll see, my darling. They all will."


End file.
